Sweet Child of Mine
by lizziekins4
Summary: A beautiful baby girl enters Katniss' life, changing her life and her heart. Rated M for some language and general smuttiness.


**A/N:** Rated E for Language and General Smuttiness.

This is my very first attempt at smut so please let me know if you like it. I don't think I can really call this a drabble because it's pretty long. All I can say is sorry and grab a glass of wine!

I have to say a huge-huge-huge THANK YOU to papofglencoe who volunteered to Beta for me. I'm so honored that you thought my project might be worth your time and amazing talent. You're encouragement and kind words went a long way in assuring that this story didn't get trashed within minutes of writing it. I absolutely adore you and those Oxford Commas of yours! Oh, some of those sexy suggestions weren't too bad either.

Sweet Child of Mine

Four months, eighteen days, and four hours. That is how long our sweet little Lilly has been a part of our family. She is out-and-out baby perfection wrapped up in the plush green giraffe blanket I bought within hours of learning of her impending arrival. Mom had even been excited to learn that she was going to have a granddaughter; I wish she could've lived long enough to meet her. I look down at Lilly asleep in her carrier and caress the dark tresses that wisp across her forehead. She has the most beautiful black hair. Prim hopes it will lighten to a shade of brown closer to my own, but I know different. She has her Daddy's thick raven-colored hair, but it's not as coarse as her Dad's. Her tiny waves still feel like spun silk whenever you touch them.

Lilly sighs softly in her sleep, and I can't resist pulling her out of the carrier so I can snuggle her close to my chest. She stretches her body, arching her little back as I lift her. _Oh_ , _I love it when you do that, it's so precious_! I press my nose into her little neck and inhale her scent; she still has that new baby smell. My heart is so full of love for this little ladybug. Who knew I could love someone so completely before I even got to meet them. I never thought I could be capable of this kind of love. Protective love, yes…that screams Katniss, but gentle and consistent was never my forte. Yet here I am, head over heels in love with Lilly Amelia Hawthorne.

A car door shuts outside that starts the dog barking, scaring Lilly awake. Her body jerks, her arms splaying out in alarm, but her eyes don't open; she squeezes her eyes shut and juts her little baby lip out in a pout. Her forehead wrinkles and her chest heaves. The crying is about to commence. "Hey, shhhhh…I've got the sweet baby, yes I do," I coo as I bounce Lilly in a futile attempt to comfort her. She's not having it, and there's only one thing that I know will settle her, so I lower my head to her face and sing softly.

 _You're my honeybunch, sugar plum_

 _Pumpy-umpy-umpkin_

 _You're my sweetie pie_

 _You're my cuppycake, gumdrop_

 _Snoogums, boogums, you're_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _And I love you so_

 _And I want you to know_

 _That I'll always be right here_

 _And I want to sing_

 _Sweet songs to you_

 _Because you are so dear..._

"You look so beautiful holding her." I'm startled to see Peeta standing just outside the screen door with an expression I can't quite read. The evening sun serves as a backdrop and casts an orange glow behind him, highlighting the blonde curls that form over his ears whenever he lets his hair get too long. Blonde waves fall across his forehead, hovering dangerously close to eyes so deep and blue, they pin me in place, filling my heart with a feeling that resembles regret and longing. "I could hear you singing from outside, I just had to stop and listen for a minute..." Peeta's voice trails off as he glances over his shoulder, taking in the burdened form of Lilly's Dad as he makes his way towards the front porch. He stops briefly to readjust the load of baby paraphernalia he's pulled from the trunk of the car.

"Damn," Peeta says. "Who knew such a little girl would need so much stuff." He turns on his heel, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun. "Come on, Hawthorne, put your back into it."

The absence of his stare and Lily's stirrings snap me out of my reverie. She's still snuggled into my chest but I take a moment to readjust and cradle her in my arms. Peeta opens the door just in time for Lilly's Dad to stumble across the threshold, dropping his cargo, in a heap, in the middle of the foyer.

"Thought you said you were coming to help, Mellark?"

Peeta quietly shuts the screen door behind him and toes at the mound of pink and purple that has accumulated near the front door. "Sorry, Rory, I got a little sidetracked up here," he says with a sheepish smile, his eyes finding mine again.

"I heard." Rory makes his way over to me but addresses Lilly in his playful Daddy voice. "Your Uncle Peeta is such a slacker, yes he is. I don't know what Mommy and I were thinking letting you stay here with Auntie Katniss and her good-for-nothing husband." Rory straightens and gives Peeta a playful shove.

"Hey, I got the door, didn't I?" Peeta says, shoving Rory back.

At the word Mommy, Lilly's eyes open, and Prim's eyes stare back at me. "There's our beautiful girl," I tut back. "I was wondering when I'd get to see those beautiful blue eyes today… so much like your Mommy's… yes they are." The playful shoves stop between Rory and Peeta as they move closer to gaze down at Lilly.

I turn my attention back to the men. "Speaking of _Mommy..._ where is Prim?"

"Still looking for Rabbit," Rory chortles. "She insists that she put the damn thing in the car."

Just then Prim bounds into the house holding said Rabbit in her hand. "Found him!"

"Prim," I say, "I'm sure Lilly would've survived a few days without him."

"Maybe, but I've never been away from my sweet little snugglebug, and I want to make sure she has all her favorite things." Prim smiles down at her daughter, reaching out to caress her soft head. "Besides, you'll be happy to have him around if she gets fussy."

"Well, I guess we ought to get going. Prim?" Rory regards his wife pleadingly. This weekend is their third wedding anniversary, and they are going away for some much needed rest and alone time. Rory has been anticipating this trip for several weeks, but Prim is having a harder time leaving her daughter behind. I can't say that I blame her.

"She's going to be fine," I reassure Prim as best as I can. "Peeta and I are so excited to have her for a whole weekend." I look over at Peeta, who is grinning from ear to ear. I know he's just dying to get his hands on Lilly, but he's letting me get my fill of her first.

"Okay, sweet girl, Mommy's gonna go." Prim walks over to take Lilly in her arms and smother her with more Mommy-love kisses before heading to the front door. Rory follows suit, and after a few more tearful hugs from Prim, Lilly is passed back to me and they are out the door.

"So, are you on baby brigade or dinner duty?" Peeta asks as he shuts the door behind them. "You get first choice tonight."

"Hmmmm," I mock serious contemplation. "If I choose baby brigade, what are you planning for dinner?"

"Eggplant Parmesan?"

"Oh god, yes please. I call baby brigade!"

"Good. That means you get to sort through Mount Babies "R" Us in the foyer and get Lilly all settled in." Peeta leans in to steal a kiss. "I'll get dinner started."

I wrinkle my nose as he pulls away and turn my attention back to the snugglebug. "Lilly! Do you hear your Uncle Peeta? Being all sneaky…he thinks he's so funny, doesn't he?"

Lilly smiles and purses her lips into a small little _o_. Her hands wiggle and her feet kick and she scrunches up her nose as if she might actually try to respond to my question. "Come on, sweet girl, let's get you settled."

A few hours later Lilly is fed and bathed, and now it's my turn. I'm covered in dried up splattering's of baby cereal from Lilly sneezing just as I spooned the banana-flavored mixture in her mouth, and there's a trail of spit-up that has dried on my back. "Peeta, I'm hopping in the shower," I call out from our bedroom before disappearing into the ensuite bathroom.

My tired muscles ache and I talk myself into a soak in the tub instead. I settle into the warm water, prop a towel behind my head, and fall asleep within minutes. I have no idea how much time has gone by, but when I wake the water is tepid, so I know I've been in here a while. I'm just thinking about rousing myself when I hear his deep baritone voice.

 _Buh-duh_

 _Buh-duh_

I open one eye and see that the bathroom door is ajar.

 _Buh-duh_

 _Buh-duh_

Yep, it's the theme from Jaws. "Peeta, what are you doing?" I laugh and strain my neck to get a better look. Just then the door is toed open and I see Lilly being dangled in the doorway with what appears to be a cardboard shark fin tied to her head.

 _Buh-duh_

 _Buh-duh_

"Peeta," I chuckle. "Get that off her head!"

"There's nobody here but us sharks," Peeta calls back in his singsong voice. "We're here to eat you all up." Peeta comes rushing into the bathroom with Lilly, serenading me with the theme song from Jaws. He lifts her up swooping her down over me a few times before plopping down on the floor next to the tub, setting Lilly in his lap. "We thought you might be getting lonely in here." Peeta's hand settles in the water, his fingers skittering along my thigh.

I know the look Peeta's giving me, and I'm reminded why we tore out the original tub that came with the house, and had a garden tub installed instead. "Oh no! You take Lilly and go play nicely. I'll be out in just a few minutes."

Peeta tosses me a forlorn look before making his way out of the bathroom, giving the door a little push so it nearly closes.

With Peeta safely in the other room, I climb out of the tub, dry off, and change into some sleeping shorts and a comfy tank top. I'm towel drying my hair after brushing my teeth when I catch sight of Peeta in the reflection of the mirror. His back is to me, and I can only see through the crack of the door, so I turn to get a better look. I have to bite back my laughter when I see Peeta holding a broom like it's a makeshift guitar, rocking back and forth singing to Lilly as she lies on the bed. Her coos and laughter fill the room every time Peeta's raspy and slightly out-of-tune voice pauses. I turn off the bathroom vent fan and push the door open a little more so I can listen to the two of them. He has no idea that I'm standing here listening to him sing.

 _She's got a smile it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything_

 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

 _Now and then when I see her face_

 _She takes me away to that special place_

 _And if I'd stare too long_

 _I'd probably break down and cry_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Sweet child o' mine_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Sweet love of mine_

"Since when is Guns N' Roses lullaby material?" I ask, stepping into the bedroom fully revealing my eavesdropping.

Peeta starts and jumps back from the bed. "Shit Katniss, you scared the hell out of me."

"You are so sexy when you sing to our niece," I say as I circle my arms around his waist and pull him close to me. I place a soft kiss just below his neck and slowly make my way towards his jaw.

"Does that mean its past Lilly's bedtime?"

"Oh, it most definitely is."

Saturday and Sunday go by in a haze of bottles, dirty diapers and sex. I mean _lots_ of sex. I really don't know what has gotten into me. Peeta and I have a very healthy sex life, but having Lilly here and watching Peeta interact with her has kicked my libido into something akin to NASCAR Sprint Cup overdrive. I can't keep myself from touching him, rubbing against him and feeling him up under his clothes every chance I get. My main goal for the weekend seems to be keeping Peeta Mellark in a perpetual state of undress. With a baby in the house, we've had to get a little creative with places and positions. The laundry room, hall closet and mudroom have all become favorite places to dart into when Lilly nods off.

I've loved every minute we've had together with Lilly, and I find myself rushing through all my other normal routines so I can get back to the two of them. I love our dynamic with Lilly here, but our time with her is dwindling down. Rory and Prim will be here in the morning to pick her up, and I'm suddenly struck with dread at the thought of her going home.

"It's going to be so quiet around here when she goes home," I say to Peeta. He's making airplane noises while dangling a spoon full of bananas in front of Lilly's face. He pauses; responding with a simple 'yah,' but I know what he's thinking. _We can have one of our own._ We've had this discussion so many times. Peeta always knew that I didn't want kids, and I always knew that he did. I almost didn't marry him for that very reason— well that and the fact I was scared to death of marriage and love altogether. But all that changed with Peeta. We've been happy together for the last five years, longer if you count the time before that when we were friends and then dated. It hasn't been perfect or easy, but we've worked hard and we're happy… _really happy_. Wouldn't a baby just add to that?

"We _could_ do it," I mutter to myself. "Couldn't we?"

"Do what?" Peeta's eyes lock onto me, questioning me. It's almost like he can read my mind and I glance away, turning back to the sink where bottles and lunch dishes are soaking.

"Oh, uhm…I was just thinking about the empty bedroom," I say, recovering from my daydream. "Maybe do something different in there, it's getting so junky."

"Okay. We'd need to clean it out, but that won't take long. We can do whatever you want, whenever _you're_ ready." Peeta's suddenly at my side, running his hands up and down my arms. He places a kiss to the back of my head, pulling me close as his arms snake around me, hands settling over my abdomen. "In the meantime, how about a picnic at the park? We can watch the sunset" I know this is his way of moving us beyond whatever it is we're talking about now, and I'm grateful. Peeta can sense that something is off and pulls me further into his body. "It'll be a great way to tucker the little lady out, and the weather is perfect."

"That sounds wonderful," I say, melting into my husband's embrace.

Peeta was right. The weather _is_ perfect. Blue skies with billowy clouds hide the sun just enough to keep the afternoon temperatures manageable with light jackets. The remnants of the picnic that Peeta prepared is spread out over a blanket, and Lilly is dozing off in her carrier with Peeta and me watching her adoringly. _Why does my heart ache just looking at her – looking at him looking at her?_

"Your baby is beautiful." I'm jerked back to reality by the voice of a little girl. She looks to be about five or six, with blonde hair pulled up in pigtails. Her half-eaten chocolate ice cream cone is melting down over her hands, dripping down her arm.

"Oh she's not…" I begin.

"Thank you very much," Peeta finishes at the same time. His eyes dart to me before turning back to address the little girl with a smile. "What's your name? Is your Mommy or Daddy with you?"

"I'm Emily. I'm six!" Emily holds up the five fingers on her hand. She looks at her other hand trying to figure out how to hold up another finger without dropping her cone. She settles for sticking up her pinky finger. "My Mommy and Daddy are over there."

I turn to where Emily's eyes have landed to see a man approaching quickly, his very pregnant wife waddling behind.

"I'm sorry," he says. "She saw the baby carrier on the blanket and took off like a shot. We're expecting in two weeks, and she's just so infatuated with babies right now."

"It's fine. We're happy to let her take a look," Peeta says, beckoning Emily over to him. Emily skips over to where Peeta sits, leaning over his shoulder to look at Lilly. Lilly yawns and Emily's eyes widen, she covers her mouth with her chocolatey hand and sniggers behind it.

" _Look,_ Emily. No touching. We don't want the baby covered in chocolate." The woman who is obviously Emily's mother has caught up with her husband and pulls out a wet nap. "Hi, I'm Clove, and this is my husband Cato. Clearly you've met Emily already."

"Oh yah," I say. "She's adorable."

"My mommy is having a baby too!" Emily suddenly exclaims, and she runs over to Clove for a hug and pats her protruding belly affectionately. Clove doesn't even care that she's smearing chocolate all over her yellow shirt. She just reaches for Emily's hands and wipes at the chocolate grime. The picture of this family tugs at my heart strings, and I find myself fighting back tears.

"Well, come on, Emily, we need to get going," Cato extends his hand to Peeta. "It was nice to meet you."

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark," Peeta says, shaking Cato's hand. He turns to me and then to Lilly in her carrier. "My wife Katniss and this is Lilly." I smile and nod back but don't offer anything else.

Cato and Clove look fondly at Lilly and pay their obligatory respects to her adorableness. I'm still choked up, and watching Emily continue to rub on her Mother's belly has my heart clenching. Eventually Cato, Clove, and Emily leave with a wave, thanking us for indulging their daughter and we're left alone. I don't know why but I can't stop the tears from spilling out onto my cheeks.

The alarm that washes across Peeta's face is instant. "Hey, what's wrong?" His hand finds the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "Baby, what is it?"

"W-why?" I stammer. "Why did you tell Emily that Lilly was our baby?"

"Oh god, Katniss, I'm sorry," He says scooting closer to me. I just figured it was easier than trying to explain to a five-year-old that we were just babysitting while her parents were out of town."

"She's six," I say. I don't know why that matters, it doesn't. It's just the first thing that popped into my mind, and it rolled right out of my mouth.

"Okayyyy, six." Peeta's voice trails off. "But what's really wrong…Katniss?"

The sobs I'd been trying to hold burst out of me, and I fling myself into Peeta's arms. It's terribly uncomfortable with a baby carrier on the blanket between us but I don't care. I just need him close. I just need to touch as much of him as possible. "I'm – I'm…going to miss her so much." The words tumble out and my sobbing continues. "And you…you've been so perfect with her, with me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Peeta asks with a chuckle, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"No. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me today." I choke back another sob and pull back. Peeta passes me a napkin so I can blow my nose. I'm a disaster.

"I think you're just tired, Katniss. We've had a really busy weekend." Peeta rises and reaches for my hand to pull me off the blanket. "I think we need to get you home and fill up the bathtub again. I'll even sing the theme song from Jaws for you if you'll smile for me."

I can't help but laugh at the silliness that is Peeta Mellark and squeak out a soft _okay._ Thirty minutes in our bathtub will make everything right again. _I hope._

Peeta orders me straight to the tub as soon as he gets out of the shower, and I am happy to hand off Lilly and ease down into the hot bubbly water. He was right. A soak in the bathtub is relaxing me, but it isn't doing much else to ease my mind. Visions of a pregnant Clove cradling Emily's head against her abdomen flood my brain. _What is wrong with me? I can't be seriously considering…I don't even want kids!_ But that thought doesn't really ring true anymore. _Don't I?_

I get out of the tub, wrapping myself in a towel, and rush through my nightly routine _again_. I brush my teeth and reach for my birth control pills. I start to push the pill through the back foil when I realize something is off. I have extra pills. Today is Sunday, but I clearly have pills here for Friday and Saturday too. With all the changes in my routine, I've missed two doses. _Shit_! I close my eyes and think about what to do… _I can take two tonight and two tomorrow. That should be fine._ I decide to do just that and make to remove two pills from the pink packet except I'm not removing the pills. _Why am I not removing the pills_? I set the packet down and lower myself to sit on the side of tub. I have to brace my hands on the commode to keep myself upright. My heart thuds in my chest and I have to focus on pushing air in and out of my lungs.

The thought battles its way to the forefront of my consciousness, taking root in my mind, blossoming in my heart. I don't want to take the pills. I'm fully aware that I hadn't wanted a baby; _or hadn't wanted just anyone's baby._ But this would be different because I'd be having Peeta's child, and he would be amazing. We would be amazing. _Wouldn't we?_

A girl with dark hair and Peeta's eyes or a boy with blonde hair and my grey eyes, wouldn't it be perfect? The happiness that wells up inside me, at the thought of Peeta's child, hits me with the power of a gale force wind, and I find myself grasping at my lips in an attempt to capture the intake of breath that threatens to choke me.

"I want to have Peeta's baby," I murmur to myself. The words leave my mouth and take up residence in my ear. The sound of my own confession leaves me giddy, and a soft twittering of laughter rises up from my belly.

 _Peeta's baby…our baby._

I look up at the partially opened door. It's quiet and dark in the house now. I drop my towel, grab the packet of pills and walk over to the doorway to find my husband.

My husband…

The man who comes home to me every day— no— who _races_ home to me, reaching for me.

Always reaching for me…

Forever reaching for me…

It's his arms that circle my waist every evening, his lips that always find that one place on my neck. His tongue that licks its way into my mouth each night, his body sprawled over mine, covering me in reassurance and safety.

Always reaching for me..

For as long as I can remember, the eyes that always lit up when we were together as kids, the smile that could warm the cockles of my heart as a young, embittered adult, the ever-present assurance that he brought to every doubt I ever had about me… him… us.

But I want more with him, more than just us. I want to be bound to him forever. I want to give him the one thing he's always wanted… our baby.

"Peeta," I whisper in choked astonishment. I gaze over the towel-draped form that I find spread across the bed. His nose is tucked in closely to Lilly's slumbering face with his hand splayed across her tiny belly. I watch both of them laying there when Lilly suddenly takes an alarmingly deep breath and releases it in a stutter. My heart flies to my throat. Peeta doesn't flinch, doesn't even open his eyes, he just smiles at the sudden disturbance and tucks her in a little closer. He's going to be an amazing Father.

"Hmmm," he grunts back at me.

"Peeta, will you look at me?" I stand there completely naked with nothing but the pink pill packet in my hand.

"What is it, ba…" Peeta's words vanish into thin air when he sees me. I don't know if it's the look on my face or the sound of my voice, but he knows something important is about to happen and is at my side in an instant.

"I… uh… forgot to take my pill Friday and Saturday." I look into his eyes but am unsure about what I see there. Fear? Panic? Hope?

"Oh, Katniss, it's alright." Peeta's voice softens, and his hands rise to cup my face. "I can go to the drugstore and…"

"No, Peeta. I don't think you understand." I shake my head and look back at the packet in my hands. I study it for a little while, turning it over in my hand. "I… I don't want to take them anymore."

"Katniss, what are you saying?" Peeta's whispering now.

I pause long enough to consider what I'm about to say, to back out if I want to. But I still don't want to. "Peeta, will you have a baby with me?"

"Katniss," Peeta breathes my name so softly I almost don't hear him, but then his lips are on mine. The kiss is so soft, so sweet…so gracious. This kiss is Peeta saying thank you.

"Is this a yes?" I ask with a smile.

"Are you sure? You have to be sure." Peeta's eyes bore into mine. "Don't do this just because Lilly is going home tomorrow. She only lives twenty minutes away. You can see her whenever you want."

"It's not that, Peeta. I think – I _know_ I've wanted this for a while now."

"How long?"

I don't know, maybe since Prim got pregnant…or before. Having Lilly here has stirred up feelings me that I didn't even know I had. I think I was just too afraid to really look at them. I'm not afraid anymore, Peeta." I move a few steps and ceremoniously drop the pill packet into the bedside trash can before I turn back to Peeta, eyes glittering. "Will you put Lilly to bed?"

I haven't moved an inch since Peeta left with the baby. He didn't say a word when I asked him to put her to bed; he just picked her up and left. The look of adoration on Peeta's face as he crossed the room, never taking his eyes off mine, said it all; _don't move, I love you._ That look rooted me to this very spot. I didn't even move to kiss Lilly goodnight.

I wait for what seems like an interminable amount of time before I hear the soft click of a door closing down the hall. He doesn't appear right away, and I can only imagine that he's waiting on the other side of our bedroom door, wondering what kind of state he'll find me in.

I expected to feel nervous or unsure, but I'm not. I couldn't be surer of anything in my life. My certainty somehow grows even more when Peeta returns and closes the door behind him. The sight of him takes my breath away. The glow from an outside lamp streams in through our bedroom window, casting Peeta in a silvery haze. The carved planes of his chest and towel gleam white, but it's his face that sets my heart racing. He looks like he has a million things he wants to say but the words are bottled up behind the lump in his throat, pressing worry lines into his forehead. He swallows a word or two before he finally speaks. "Katniss," he says, taking a step to move toward me, but I hold my hand up to stop him.

He halts in his tracks.

"Wait." I move to him and back him up against the wall. My finger and eyes trace a path down his chest and stomach but pause momentarily at the edge of the towel draped across his middle. I look back into his eyes. His pupils have grown fat with lust, appearing almost black in the dimly lit room. I run my hand down the front of him, playfully exploring the tenting occurring under his towel. Peeta swallows again, the back of his head thudding softly against the door. I take the opportunity to press my lips to his neck, dragging a line along the column of his throat to his jaw with my tongue.

"Katniss, I have to know that you really want this."

"I want this. I want you, and me, and a baby that will make three." I continue my trek across his jaw, stopping at his chin. "It's going to be perfect, you'll see."

Peeta chuckles lightly, but his voice has grown gravelly and deep. I know that sound and it skitters down my back with a shudder. "I didn't know you were a poet," Peeta says, his lips descending on mine.

Peeta's kiss is so soft, but it grows in intensity the longer it goes on. His tongue licks over my lips, tasting me. I can still smell the toothpaste on his breath, but there is something new too. Traces of a baby's scent linger in the air around him, probably from the sweet kisses he'd been placing on Lilly's head when he put her to bed. The thought of that scene tumbles from my head, landing deep in my belly, triggering a dull ache between my legs.

I push against Peeta, and my hands fly to the back of his head, clenching his hair in my fists. His hands slide to my face, cupping my head as he leans in to deepen the kiss. The taste and feel of his tongue exploring my mouth leaves me breathless and dripping and I want nothing more than to have his cock in my mouth.

I remove his towel, pressing my smirk to Peeta's lips as the plush fabric pools over my feet. His cock is hot and hard when I take it in my hand, and Peeta releases my lips with a growl. "God, I love you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Maybe," I say as I start kissing my way down his body. I pause to lick around each nipple and his belly button before continuing downward, settling onto my knees. His cock is at eye level, and I lean forward just enough to rub my bottom lip over the tip, nudging it ever so slightly. I lift my eyes to meet Peeta's gaze and smile up at him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Jesus... If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me."

"Nothing could be further from the truth." I return my attention to his straining erection and lean in, deviating at just the last moment to brush past it and nuzzle into the cleft where his thigh reaches his groin.

I breathe him in.

This is one of my favorite places on Peeta's body. I run my hands up the back of his calves and over the hard muscles of his thighs, scratching him lightly with my fingernails. I breathe him in again, and the scent of him does unthinkable things to me. I love this part of him. Here is where I find his virile scent, the intoxicating smell of man, and I delight in the moment when my senses are completely overwhelmed by his maleness. I lave his skin with my tongue, causing Peeta to hiss my name. I know what's coming next.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Fuck, Katniss." Peeta pants as the words spill out of him. "You have no idea how much I love it when you get like this."

Oh, but I do know, and I breathe him in again, deeply, so I can listen to his stuttering exhalations once more. I roll my nose down to graze underneath him as I traverse a path across his sac to his other thigh. The wispy layering of hair that covers his sensitive flesh tickles my lips along the way, so I catch them between my lips and tug playfully.

A low, rumbling noise escapes Peeta when he gasps at the sensation. "Holy mother of all things sexy as fuck," He hisses through clenched teeth.

I chuckle against his skin, continuing my journey with kisses and licks until I reach his other thigh.

When I reach my destination, I reach for his cock and close my fingers around it.

Warmth radiates off of it, and I press his dick to my cheek, rubbing it across my face. The satiny skin warms my lips when I place soft, open-mouth kisses along its length and underside. "I love your cock, Peeta." I have no idea where these words are coming from. I'm usually not one to talk much during sex, if at all, but it's clearly having the desired effect on him, so I continue pouring out words as I pepper his thighs, shaft, and sac with soft kisses.

"I love it hot and hard in my mouth, and later, when you fuck me and come inside me, we're going to make a beautiful baby."

Peeta exhales loudly. "Shit, Katniss, it might not be tonight. You've only missed two doses. This…this might take a while." Peeta tries to sound clever, but his words are so tangled up, they come out in short spurts between ragged breaths.

"That's fine. I'm willing to work at it if you are." I whisper the words to the slit at the tip of him and push forward to run my tongue up and along the underside of his length. Peeta's hands fly to the back of my head, twining his fingers in my hair. I place one last chaste kiss to the tip of his cock before taking him as far into my mouth as I can manage.

It's hard to steal words from Peeta, but I have succeeded tonight. He's muttering something, but it's garbled and disjointed and I can't understand a word of it. I continue to suck and caress with my tongue, grasping at the base of him to stimulate where I can't reach with my mouth. I swirl my tongue around and over the tip of him, releasing him occasionally with a soft pop only to start the process over and over again. I lose myself in the sensations of Peeta's body and the sounds tumbling from his mouth until I realize he's pushing me away from him.

"Katniss, if this is about making a baby, you need to stop before I lose it." Finally, something I can understand, and he has a point. I slow my movements, releasing him with a swipe of my lips along his length. He pulls me to my feet, bringing me close to his body, and walks us back to our bed.

Peeta lowers me to the bed, sliding his right leg between mine, hovering over me – studying me. He almost looks hesitant, like he's not sure what to do with me. His eyes linger on mine before moving down my face and chest. I flush when his eyes return to mine. I want to reassure him, set his heart at ease. I don't know what else to do so I pull him down on top of me, kissing him full on the mouth. Peeta's kisses lap at me, making me greedy and reckless, and I desperately need his hands on me, _everywhere._

He rolls himself next to me, propping himself up on his elbow. His calloused fingers trace up my side, leaving a lingering line of gooseflesh that begins at my hip and ends along the underside of my breast. I mewl at the sensation, and Peeta captures the sound with his mouth, pushing it back into mine with his tongue. His hand engulfs my breast, stroking my nipple into a hard pebble that he plucks and tweaks until I'm writhing beneath him. His mouth releases mine and bites its way from my lips, down my throat and chest until it finds my other breast, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. My back arches into him, and he leans over me, pinning me back to the bed. His hand releases my breast, and I would be sad if it wasn't trailing to where I want him to touch me the most.

My eyes squeeze shut in anticipation but rocket open when his fingers find my clit. It's been throbbing and aching, and the jolt his touch produces acts like flint striking against steel.He rubs with tight, purposeful circles, increasing the pressure then easing slightly when I begin to tremble beneath him. I pull his face to mine, kissing him hard on the mouth, running my tongue over his lips, coaxing his tongue back to me. He knows what I want, but he's holding it back. "Give me your tongue," I groan into him.

I can feel his smile against my lips. He loves when he's able to make me tell him what I want. The more I talk, the more excited he gets, and I'm rewarded when he strokes his tongue against mine. I suck it back into my mouth just as his fingers find their way through my slick folds, dipping inside me. First one, then two fingers reach into me, curling forward to rub that most sensitive place. The combination of Peeta's fingers and tongue cause me to cry out in ecstasy, and I'm rewarded again when he adds the attentions of his thumb over my clit. Peeta's skillful ministrations have me panting and gasping for air, and I'm overcome with lightheadedness as a tantalizing heat races through my body. My hands seek a way to steady myself by fisting into the sheets, and I screw my eyes shut, focusing only on the sensations coiling deep in my belly.

"Open your eyes," Peeta breathes. "I want to see you."

My eyes fly open, meeting Peeta's gaze dead on. His blue eyes have gone completely black. He presses his forehead to mine, increasing the intensity of his fingers' movements. My hands tangle into his hair to pull him even closer. Our lips hover and ghost against each other and our breathing grows rougher still; gasps that come out in hard pants collide in the small space between our lips. His eyes never leave mine.

I moan, and the heat rises.

I groan, and the fire consumes me.

I cry out and come undone.

"Dammit, you're so beautiful when you come," he whispers, lowering his lips to my ear. His tongue traces the outer shell as his fingers coax me through the last of the convulsions that have swept through my body. His lips return to mine, tender and soft, waiting for me to return to my senses.

"Katniss…"

"Hmmm?"

"If you're still sure, I'm going to fuck you now."

Heat instantly pools between my legs again. "Yes—yes please," I huff out into the darkness. _Oh, fuck yes please. Please._

Peeta positions himself between my thighs and pushes into me with a moan. My hands clutch at his ass and scrabble at his lower back in an attempt to bring him as close to me as possible. He feels impossibly good, and I swear I can feel him swell even more as I pull him closer. I want every inch of him touching every inch of me; I want to be buried under the weight of him, I want to be consumed by him. We stay like this for just a few moments, looking at each other. Peeta's eyes glisten with love and adoration, and his lips turn up slightly when I buck up against him, searching for friction. "Are you ready?"

I nod furiously because all hope I had of speaking flitted away when Peeta buried himself inside me.

Peeta moves, slowly at first. Each thrust is deep and measured, hitting that sensitive spot with each glancing pass of his cock. I run my fingers up his spine, scraping him lightly with my fingernail. A tremor runs through his body, chasing after my touch. I pepper the side of his face and jawline with soft kisses and turn my head so my lips graze against his ear. "I love you…so much."

Peeta groans in response and pulls up on his elbows, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach again as he moves inside me. I steady myself, clasping one hand on his bicep while the other grasps lightly at his throat. My legs wrap around his hips, locking my feet behind him. I pull him at him with my legs, driving him deeper and harder as his cock pushes farther into me. Peeta keeps up a frantic pace, his blonde curls damp with dark sweat. His eyelids are heavy, lips parted, as he gasps for each breath. He's so beautiful.

"Katniss, are you close?"

I am, and I cry out to him to reassure him that I am close. _So very close_. The warmth in my belly has returned, and it's being stoked into a raging inferno that radiates through my body. My toes clench and fingers dig into Peeta's flesh as I chase fire straight over the edge.

"Peeta!" I cry out as white, hot lights erupt behind my eyes and searing currents pulse through my limbs, erupting from my fingers and toes. I can feel my walls flutter and clench around Peeta's cock as he drives into me once, twice, three more times before his movements become erratic. His hand seizes my ass when he comes, emptying himself into me with a shout.

We lie together for what seems like hours but are really only a few minutes, reveling in each other and what we've maybe just done. Peeta rolls to the side of me and pulls me to his chest. I place my ear to the spot where I always rest my head, where I can listen to the rhythm of his beating heart. It beats wildly, the same as my own, but gradually slows as I trace small circles through the hairs on his chest.

"Peeta?" I whisper softly.

"Hmmm?"

"When we get pregnant, will you promise me one thing?"

Peeta rolls me onto my back, and looks me in the eye. "Anything," he says as he caresses my cheek.

"Will you sing Guns N' Roses to our baby?"

Peeta chuckles, dropping his head to kiss his way downwards, punctuating each word with a sweet kiss to my belly. "Every. Damn. Day."

I smile and think to myself _soon…very soon._

 _Sweet child of mine._

 _His_

 _Ours._


End file.
